The Guide
The Guide was a human from Farthrone that orchestrated the events and the acts, of the group known as The Adorned Hand. He bore The Guide's Ring and was responsible for its creation. His true name was sealed away but the title of ''The Guide ''was used by both him and others that knew of him. Life The Guide was born in a small village located in the Empire of Turath in Farthrone in an unknown year. When he was a child a divine anchor sent by Bahamut landed in his village after the intervention of the Steward. The Turathi Empire gathered up the populace, executing the adults and taking the children to test the effects of the anchor on humans. The Guide was among those taken. After years of torture and experimentation The Guide developed psychic powers and was freed from his imprisonment by The Steward who was attempting to destroy the divine anchor but found it too well guarded and possessing its own defenses against meddling. The two set off together to find allies to deal with the threat the anchor posed to Tolas. Time as a Ringbearer The Guide spent his time with the Ringbearers as planner and schemer, using his ability to see the potential futures to carry out their activities. The Guide had little to no physical skills and relied on his friends and his mental abilities to defeat the groups enemies. The Guide was responsible for finding the time periods that the group needed to travel to deal with those that could cause the god Bahamut to arrive on Tolas such as the mage Eol'din , something The Guide and the rest of the group saw as potentially devastating to the world. During the battle on the site that would become Okarthel, the Guide attempted to get Vhir refugees away from the battlefield but eventually after The Steward appeared unable to defeat both Bahamut and Tiamat, The Guide forced The Thaumaturge and The Deceiver to strike The Steward down and let the battle play out without interference. The Guide then retreated to The Tower fearing The Steward who he knew would not have truly died with his ring intact, which he attempted to do. The Steward's Ring however trapped The Guide in The Tower along with all others that could not get out. The Guide used the rings he possessed to send psychic messages across time setting up events for his eventual escape. Death By the time The Adorned Hand reached the central chamber of The Tower over seven thousand years had passed since his imprisonment but had only aged twenty seven. After asking him many questions the group was prepared to leave with him when The Deceiver arrived having disguised himself as Rodric, the group's manservant. The Deceiver told the group that it was The Guide that was behind each of their personal tragedies to which The Guide was unable to respond, The Guide's plan to have the walls rise and let the room fill with sunlight failing due to The Deceiver's consumption of sun elf blood. Raz, drew his weapon, decapitated him and threw his head from The Tower. Category:Characters Category:Human